A common type of container has a threaded neck and is adapted to receive a threaded closure in the form of a lid, cap, or the like. Typically, the final position of the closure on the container is not particularly critical so long as the threads on the container and closure have mated sufficiently to provide a reasonably tight engagement.
In many applications, a closure is initially applied to a container by automatic closure applying apparatus, such as a high speed capping machine. Such a machine typically incorporates a clutch mechanism that terminates the closure application process upon sensing a predetermined torque corresponding to the desired degree of threaded engagement. However, this system is not particularly precise, and the final angular or azimuthal position of the closure may vary within about a 45.degree. arc on the circumference of the container neck. In some applications, the variation in the angular orientation of the closure on the container neck is acceptable. However, in other applications, there may be a need to more precisely position the closure on the container neck. For example, more precision may be desired if the closure has an external feature that is intended to be maintained in some predetermined relationship with a cooperating external feature on the container.
For example, it may be desireable to align a tamper-evident feature on the closure with a cooperating feature on the container neck. Also, it might be desireable to align a dispensing orifice on the closure relative to a selected portion or side of the container. It may also be advantageous to align a closure having preprinted text or graphics in a particular orientation relative to the container.
It would be desireable if an orientation system could be provided for aligning a closure and a container with respect to external features. It would be advantageous if such a system could be adapted for use with a container having an otherwise conventional configuration or finish.
In some applications, there is a need to provide a removal-resistant or tamper-resistant assembly, as well as an assembly that would provide evidence of tampering. Accordingly, it would be desireable to provide an improved orientation system of the above-discussed type that could also function to prevent removal of the closure or otherwise furnish evidence that such an attempt has been made.
The present invention provides an improved container and closure assembly which can accommodate designs having the above-discussed benefits and features.